


Прокурорская проверка

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Söz (TV 2017-2019)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: Однажды вечером в баре Дерья встречает правильного парня, рядом с которым ей совсем не хочется быть хорошей девочкой.
Relationships: Yavuz Karasu/Derya Duman
Kudos: 1





	Прокурорская проверка

Тёмно-карие глаза широко распахнулись, словно подчиняясь неведомой силе, пробуждая ото сна. Своды потолка над головой давили белизной. Несколько минут военный прокурор Дерья Думан тихо лежала без движения, постепенно просыпаясь.

«Доброе утро, дорогая, — поприветствовала она себя. — На этот раз ты упала ниже плинтуса, сердечно поздравляю».

Девушка проснулась в незнакомом месте с мужиком под боком, имени которого не знала. Что могло быть хуже? Она осторожно скосила глаза, удостоверившись, что голое плечо, торчавшее из-под простыни, не привиделось. К сожалению, крепкий сгусток плоти был  
на месте и вполне физически осязаем, не желая обратиться в мираж и растаять в воздухе.

«Пора делать ноги», — решила Дерья, подспудно отдавая себе отчёт, что по закону подлости стоит пошевелиться, как загадочный товарищ сразу проснётся.

Его голова со светлыми, коротко стрижеными волосами свисала с подушки, и он едва не утыкался носом в шею девушки. Прокурор старалась не думать об этом, не подавая виду, что её тревожил данный факт. Она спустила ноги с кровати и бесшумно сползла на пол.

— Дерья?

Светлая голова приподнялась над постелью, а заспанные голубые глаза сонно таращились на беглянку-неудачницу.

Блин, ей нечего было сказать в ответ. Его имя, как и события прошлой ночи, оставались для госпожи Думан туманной загадкой.

— Э-э… привет?

Парень вздохнул:

— Явуз.

Дерье показалось, что в его тоне промелькнула обида. О, конечно, Явуз… Да хоть Месут Озил, будто не всё равно!

— Точно. Явуз, — грациозно вышла она из неудобной ситуации, наблюдая, как парень с тихим стоном вновь уткнулся лбом в подушку.

— Ты куда? — глухо поинтересовался он, не отрывая лица от постели.

Видимо, играл в джентльмена, ожидая, пока гостья найдёт одежду или накинет на себя что-нибудь. Дерья раздосадованно оглянулась, вспоминая, куда могли подеваться вещи: бельё, водолазка и брюки.

— Я как бы… домой, — пожала плечами девушка, подбирая в углу комнаты кремовое шерстяное пальто, пытаясь вспомнить, каким образом лишилась его.

* * *

Нетерпеливые руки распахнули полы её верхней одежды, сорвали с плеч и откинули в сторону, продолжая изучать скрытое под плотной тканью тело. Тёплые ладони с едва ощутимыми мозолями и загрубевшей на подушечках пальцев кожей скользнули под водолазку, сминая томившуюся в заточении лифчика грудь.

— Это лишнее… — выдохнул он, изучая её спину в поисках застёжки.

— Согласна.

Со второй попытки крючки поддались, тяжёлая грудь колыхнулась, выскользая из белья навстречу его рукам и губам. Водолазка была бессовестно задрана вверх. Целуя и покусывая твёрдые соски, парень продолжил яростную борьбу с одеждой гостьи: нащупал «молнию» с боку брюк, недолго думая, расстегнул и нырнул глубже под резинку трусиков. Туда, где мягко прощупывалась круглая и аппетитная прокурорская попка.

Он был удивительно нежен и предельно внимателен, возбуждая ласками именно, как она хотела, стараясь довести до края поцелуями и прикосновениями, заставляя краснеть и умолять о большем, гораздо большем…

* * *

— Ты не видел мою остальную одежду? — пытаясь ничем не выдать подступившее смущение, спросила Дерья.

— Должно быть, осталась в коридоре.

Ах, да. В коридоре. Теперь девушка вспомнила, что пальто валялось там, но после их первого раза ей позвонили, и она впотьмах на ощупь отправилась искать мобильник, оставшийся в кармане.

После первого раза… а сколько их было?

— Дай угадаю. Ты мало что помнишь? — сделал предположение Явуз, садясь на кровати.

Военный прокурор бегло окинула взглядом голый торс парня, заметив несколько красноватых вертикальных полос на его груди. Неужели её рук дело? Судя по всему, ночка была горячая, и девушке стало обидно, что вместо воспоминаний о сексе, в голове почти сплошная чёрная дыра.

— Послушай, в это трудно поверить, но обычно я таким не занимаюсь. Не цепляю мужчин в баре, не провожу с ними ночь… это всё несколько в новинку для меня.

— Не сказать, что это и моё хобби, — рассмеялся парень, и Дерья не смогла сдержать улыбку в ответ.

Пожалуй, он был милым: пронзительно-яркие голубые глаза, густая пшеничная щетина на улыбчивом лице и короткие торчащие вихры после сна. Прокурор поймала себя на мысли, что стояла перед незнакомым мужчиной абсолютно обнажённой, растягивая губы от уха до уха.

Она ринулась в коридор, а в спину прилетел вопрос:

— Так и не скажешь, чем занимаешься?

— Я разве не говорила? — удивилась девушка, подбирая с пола трусики и критически осматривая их.

— Нет. Объяснила, что так будет проще.

* * *

— Эй, малая, куда прёшь? — послышался пьяный голос.

— Простите, это вы мне?

Дерья заметила говорившего в толпе подвыпивших и явно возбуждённых мужиков — низкорослого сморчка весом в полцентнера.

— Тебе, лапушка, это ведь ты задела меня своим локотком, — сюсюкал недомужик под одобрительный гогот товарищей.

Ой, подумаешь, какая цаца.

— Если бы не стоял, раскорячившись и занимая весь проход, я бы тебя не заметила, — фыркнула прокурорша.

— Чё ты сказала? Берега попутала?!

— Тихо-тихо, — незнакомые руки схватили её за плечи со спины, пытаясь увести в сторону.

Дерья взбрыкнула, стремясь вырваться и вернуться к разговору с задирами. Но кто бы ни стоял позади, он был значительно сильнее.

— Ты кто вообще такая?! — дерзкий гном осмелел, оторвался от стаи дружков и пошёл в наступление.

— Я воен-н-н… прор! — язык заплетался, девушка никак не могла чётко выговорить собственную должность. Оставалось лишь выкрикнуть в лицо нахалу имя. — Дерья Думан!

— Дерья, значит, — ухо обожгло горячим шёпотом. — Не дёргайся, у нас ещё есть шанс уйти нормально, без драки.

— Ты ещё кто?.. — девушка повертела головой, пытаясь рассмотреть человека за спиной.

В тёмном помещении это было практически нереально, и всё, что удалось увидеть, были светлые глаза и темно-русая щетина на лице незнакомца.

— Явуз.

Он представился, но мысль Дерьи устремилась дальше, поэтому событие особо не отложилось в памяти.

— Боишься их, что ли?

— Не говори глупостей. Обычно я не привык убегать от подобных ситуаций, но ты пьяна, так что…

— Я не пьяна! — возмутилась задира.

— А я бы сказал, в драбадан, — парень прищурился, скептически вглядываясь в её лицо. — Ты пьяна, и я боюсь, что можешь пострадать, упасть, потеряться… Пойдём.

— Внимательней следи за своей тёлкой, пацан! — прокричал на прощание низкорослик из толпы.

— Я… я никакая ему не тёлка! — обернувшись, Дерья злобно зыркнула на мужика.

— Пойдём, — новый знакомый вновь подтолкнул к выходу из бара. — Я отвезу тебя домой.

— К себе? — хохотнула девушка.

Он в ответ лишь поджал губы.

— Что такой ПП, как ты, делает в подобном месте? — военный прокурор попыталась наладить светскую беседу, пока они шли к автомобильной стоянке.

— ПП? — переспросил он.

— Правильный парень.

— Ты тоже не кажешься завсегдатаем злачных заведений.

— А кем кажусь?

Дерья остановилась, в который раз пытаясь высвободить руку, которую выше локтя сжимали сильные пальцы.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами правильный парень. — Может быть, хорошей девочкой?

* * *

Прокурор быстро влезла в смятую водолазку и брюки. Бюстгальтер до сих пор не обнаружился, и Дерья явственно видела сквозь белоснежную кашемировую ткань проступающие ареолы собственной груди. Их видел и хозяин квартиры, пытавшийся направить взгляд куда угодно, только не на волнительные холмики с налитыми едва затвердевшими сосками.

— Так действительно будет проще.

* * *

Дерью неожиданно разозлило определение. Хорошая девочка? Чёрта с два!

— Как там тебя?

— Явуз…

— Разве хорошие девочки ведут себя так, Явуз?

Резко подавшись вперёд, прокурорша сначала уткнулась губами в мягкую щетину парня, а через мгновение нашла губы, напористо и жадно пробуя на вкус. Он вяло и растерянно попытался отстраниться, но избавиться от настойчивой странной особы было непросто. «Хорошая девочка» обхватила лицо своего защитника ладонями, прижалась к телу грудью, углубляя и без того далеко не невинный поцелуй.

Явуз сделал судорожный вдох, перехватил руки девушки и опустил голову, прерывая контакт.

— Ведут, Дерья, — он сделал шаг назад, не выпуская её ладони из рук. — Так ведут себя хорошие, но очень пьяные девочки.

— Да не пьяная я! — в тёмно-карих глазах вспыхнули раздражённые огоньки. — Выпила всего-то бокал вина! Я не знала, что с этими таблетками нельзя смешивать алкоголь.

— Какими таблетками?

Он выглядел обеспокоенным, и военный прокурор была готова выложить ему всё-всё-всё: и про покушение, и про кошмары по ночам, и про панические атаки, и про лечение…

— Поехали к тебе, — выдохнула Дерья нетерпеливо.

— Что? — Явуз выглядел ошарашенным сверх меры.

— Ты слышал.

Правильный парень повёл себя, как и полагалось правильному парню.

— Нет, Дерья, ты что… ты думаешь, я стану извлекать выгоду из твоего состояния? Я…

— Просто заткнись.

Рука уверенно обвила его шею, губы заткнули рот, яростно сминая остатки слабого сопротивления.

— Мы будем извлекать выгоду, слышишь? — проснулась её обычная, помноженная на профессиональную прокурорскую, настойчивость. — Медленно, с удовольствием будем извлекать выгоду.

* * *

— Давай я отвезу тебя, куда скажешь, — предложил Явуз, взъерошив и без того лохматые волосы, чтобы занять руки.

— Спасибо, не надо, — отмахнулась гостья. — Я вызову такси.

— И что, ты вот так просто уйдёшь?

Дерья замерла и оглянулась, смело принимая ярко-голубой взгляд.

— А какие будут предложения?

— Останься, позавтракай со мной, поговори, расскажи о себе или послушай мои истории…

— Явуз. Нет, — она с упорством уверенного в правоте человека мотнула головой, взяла пальто, на прощание окинула взглядом комнату.

Отбросив простыню в сторону парень встал. В отличие от прокурорши он спал в белье, и теперь девушке предоставилась прекрасная возможность полюбоваться, как тёмно-синяя ткань трусов-боксёров плавно облегала крепкие ягодицы Явуза.

— Позволь, я поухаживаю, — взял пальто из её рук и, расправив полы, помог Дерье одеться.

— Спасибо, — она почувствовала, как его ладони сжали плечи и медленно двинулись вниз по рукам, оставляя после прикосновений успокоительное, согревающее тепло.

* * *

Ей казалось, что можно лежать вечность, закинув ногу на его бедро и утонув в объятиях.

— Ты красивая, — прошептал парень, целуя Дерью в макушку.

— А ты, похоже, не знаешь устали, — рассмеялась она и потёрла участок шеи за ухом.

Этот ненормальный усеял кожу девушки жадными засосами, словно хотел съесть всю при первой возможности.

— Извлекаю выгоду, как могу, — засмеялся он. — Потому что знаю… Знаю, что…

Явуз замолчал, и Дерья осторожно переспросила:

— Знаешь, что _что_?

— Что утром ты уйдёшь, не обернувшись. Разве я не прав?

Он выдохнул, крепче сжимая её тело в руках.

— Но я должен хотя бы попытаться остановить тебя, хорошо? Я попытаюсь.

В одно мгновение Явуз перенёс вес своего тела, наваливаясь на девушку сверху. Он поднял её руки вверх и, крепко зафиксировав запястья в собственных ладонях, принялся покрывать шею и грудь случайной знакомой поцелуями.

— Это… — задыхаясь, простонала она. — Это очень хорошая попытка.

* * *

Он не желал отпускать её, а девушка не хотела уходить, но и остаться не могла. Этот поступок был бы крайне неправильным, сильно усложняющим жизнь. Подсознательно Дерья искала повод впустить случайного человека, по сути первого встречного, в свою жизнь, и не находила.

— Мне пора, — тихо произнесла «хорошая девочка», услышав собственный голос будто со стороны. — Мне действительно пора.

Хватка рук ослабела, и Явуз выпустил её из объятий. Пошатываясь, Дерья шла по коридору, ведущему от спальни к входной двери. Строгая, почти спартанская обстановка в жилище правильного парня будила необязательное любопытство: кто он, чем занимался, чем жил и дышал, что любил…

— Прощай, — сказала она громче обычного, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

Ответа не последовало.

* * *

— Госпожа прокурор, госпожа прокурор, — заместитель начальника отдела по борьбе с терроризмом ускорил шаг, но всё равно не поспевал за летевшей по коридору Дерьей Думан.

— «Госпожа прокурор» что? — девушка остановилась, как вкопанная, и заместитель со всего маху налетел на её фигуру, отпрыгивая и извиняясь.

— Это случайная ошибка! У капитана Карасу безупречная репутация! Выдающийся послужной список! Да он…

— Я не собираюсь есть вашего капитана, — закатила глаза Дерья. — И не надкушу ни разу. Хочу побеседовать.

Она вновь двинулась вперёд, изучая таблички на кабинетах антитеррористического отдела.

— Капитан Карасу гордость отряда специального назначения, — продолжалось бормотание за спиной прокурора. — Достойный сын нашего отечества!

— Не я придумала эти жалобы на него, — девушка тряхнула увесистой папкой в руках. — Вот, превысил полномочия при допросе. Было? Было. Дважды, и это за последнюю неделю.

Она развернулась к офицеру за спиной, словно вид папки должен был разуверить его, что капитан — белый и пушистый ангелочек.

— Или вот, похитил человека и удерживал силой два часа. Или господин Я. Карасу считает, что капитану всё можно? Вынуждена разочаровать — это не так.

Наконец, Дерья удовлетворённо хмыкнула и остановилась перед дверью с табличкой, на которой отливало золотом нужное имя. Постучав ради приличия пару раз, она ворвалась в кабинет, застывая на пороге. Её обездвижило взглядом ярко-голубых удивлённых глаз, и она беспомощно оглянулась на заместителя начальника в поисках объяснений и поддержки.

— Капитан Явуз, это военный прокурор Дерья Думан, и у неё к вам несколько вопросов касательно… э… методов ведения допроса в частности, и расследований преступлений в целом.

Надо отдать капитану должное, он пришёл в себя значительно быстрее, чем новая знакомая. Сказывалась то ли природная сообразительность, то ли спецназовские навыки реагирования. Военный быстро поднялся из-за стола, безуспешно скрывая радостный блеск, вспыхнувший во взгляде.

— Спасибо. Я с удовольствием побеседую с госпожой прокурором.


End file.
